Senshi of Nemesis
by Sierra-Falls
Summary: This story takes place on two fronts. One is in the past, very far back. "Back when the Infamous Moon Princes tried to regain power under the influence of the Time Mistress."
1. Senshi of Nemesis

I know I wrote this somewhere earlier, but I cannot seem to find it. This is just the restating and perhaps expansion of certain ideas. Although I have never professed it, I seem to retain a fascination with the anime of SM. I will also be so gauche as to put forth a fanfic about it, if only to laugh at their fukus.  
  
This story takes place on two fronts. One is in the past, very far back. "Back to a time when the infamous Moon Princess tried to regain power with the aid of the renegade Time Mistress and their cohorts, the Inner Senshi."  
  
"But sensei! Records now show that the Moon Princess was being manipulated by the Time Mistress!" interjected the ever-enthusiastic Saturn.  
  
"Yes, Moraine, but it still does not change the fact that with her backing of the Ginzouhou jewel, however misdirected she was, Sailor Moon, known as Usagi in those times, helped cause the deaths of billions through passivity.  
  
"Ah, I can see your brow wrinkling Pluto, so I will explain further. When your predecessor twice removed sought to bring eternal peace to the solar system, her intentions were corrupted by long terms in the time gates. This Setsuna Meiou lost perspective about her job and responsibility. The previous Moon Queen tasked her in the time of the Silver Millennium to WATCH over the time gates for intruders, NOT manipulate time herself. The old Pluto was never supposed to actually look into the gates themselves."  
  
"Ah... that would also explain why she lived so long as well," said Seiko.  
  
"Correct, Nemesis. Prolonged direct interface with eh Gates causes a breakdown, or corruption, of Pluto's will. Contact will also extend the Senshi's life span beyond all proportion, thus allowing Setsuna to live from the Silver Millennium to when the Senshi were reborn."  
  
Sailor Nemesis bowed her head in acknowledgement of the underlying praise in her sensei's voice. As she was the intermediate Senshi between the Inners and the Outers, it was up to her to keep the peace, and to keep channels open between the two groups. This necessitated a lot of smarts in the Nemesian Royal heir; both street smarts as well as book smarts. Seiko brushed back dark purple hair behind her ear as the history sensei went on to annotate the rise and fall of the infamous Moon Princess from two millennia ago.  
  
Although this was a relatively active part of the timeline, most of the information she already knew. The Royal family on Nemesis made it their legacy to teach each new generation their heritage in case another Dark Millennium ever came again.  
  
The Moon Princess of the Dark Millennium was cursed (or blessed) to also be the Moon's Senshi as well. In those times, various villains rose up in an attempt to take over the world for their own purposes. Before Pluto was able to fully get her claws into the Moon Princess, the Inner Scouts, as well as the Outers occasionally, defeated the Earth's attackers again and again. It was just ironic that after all of the threats were finished, the seemingly bright futures before the scouts were destroyed when Pluto persuaded Usagi to "wipe all evil from the minds and hearts of the people" before they went back to the stars.  
  
Those thus summarily "cleansed" also found that they had no will of their own...literally. They needed to be told when to eat, what to do, how long to sleep etc. Because with the first pass of the Ginzouhou jewel, over 5 billion innocents were affected because they had little to no immunity, and millions died that very hour.  
  
That day was the beginning of the end. Not even Pluto foresaw this twist in the time stream. 


	2. Names and Faces

Moraine, the Senshi of Saturn noticed that her friend was spacing out again in the middle of their history lesson.  
  
Together with the newly coroneted Pluto, Neptune and Uranus, Moraine completed what the rest of the solar system called the "Four Corners." Moraine occupied the West, Pluto the icy North, Uranus the East, and Neptune the South. Saturn knew the purpose  
  
Nemesis had in keeping all of the Senshi together under the Moon's rule. Just as Seiko was the center for the Outer's four corners, she was also the balance that kept the Inners on an even keel.  
  
Mercury, as always, represented knowledge and water; Venus has the human emotions, determination and love; Earth, which finally began putting forth Senshi candidates during the Twilight Millennium, was loyalty and, of course, earth; Mars retained her ancestor's fiery nature and was slated with the task of enforcing and keeping Moon's head on straight; Jupiter ruled the sky, and with that came electricity and wind. Jupiter also kept sending the wind of whimsy through the courts to keep them all from going stodgy. She backed whimsy up with the biting blast of reality though, so no one minds too much.  
  
Nemesis's role was of the referee amongst the Inners, being the one they could all come to in order to tell their woes and triumphs. It helped that she was two years ahead of all of the Scouts, but Moraine could not help but pity the loneliness that Seiko had to undergo. Being older cut both ways. Scouts trusted her as an adult, but in that trust, the Nemesian Scout could not entrust her own thoughts and emotions to the rest.  
  
Sailor Moon is an entity unto herself. As the traditional leader and second in line for the Moon Throne, Sailor Moon was graceful, exuberant, and came up with ideas both good and bad, as well as having a general charm that none but the most hardhearted could resist.  
  
Her older brother, Rilus, was the Moon Prince and heir to the throne. He was 16, two years older than his sister. The two siblings shared many qualities but when seen side by side, the scout and the prince cannot be mistaken. Rilus was far more conscious of the responsibility he was being groomed to ascend to and his sister, Rillian, enjoyed her role as the head of the Senshi team too much to be in the assembled Royal courts' eyes for too long. 


	3. Courtyard Assault

History class had just ended for the Outers and Seiko was trailing Maat into the public courtyard. They both had mathematics next with the court tutor, but there would be a fifteen minute break before they had to be anywhere in specific.  
  
Both Nemesis and Pluto were fond of taking in the air at the courtyards since the Moon family had developed the machinery to generate a breathable atmosphere. Seiko found it soothing to rest on one of the benches and hold idle conversation with the senshi of time.  
  
Maat had a unique view on everything that happens in the solar system. As the fifth generation clone of the original Setsuna Meio, Maat kept the long view in mind of royal matters, especially since she was already the queen of her own planet.  
  
A lot of good that does her, though, since her planet was unpopulated. Pluto contained no people as a further safeguard for the physical entrance to the Time Gates. Maat also had many different experiences with people in general when they realized that she was a clone. They treated her differently. They respected her, of course, because of her position as a senshi, and her friendship with the other heirs, but they also could not accept her on her own terms because she was a clone.  
  
Many thought that she was an abomination; an insult to the Moon's reign since Maat was a clone of the traiter of old, the Time Mistress, Setsuna. Sailor Pluto's legacy was to preserve the memory of what could happen if a senshi let her duty go to her head, and if she misused her powers. That was Maat's burden to bear, just as Seiko bore her own title, and what it represented.  
  
At the moment though, both Nemesis and Pluto were taking time out of their busy school day to stop and smell the roses, little knowing that there would be an incident that would change the balance of power in the solar system.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
A group of zealots stole into the public courtyards, making use of each and every shadow and hiding place.  
  
Their goal? The abomination clone. Their mission? The destruction of the one that could be an infringement of the royal moon house. These people knew that the house of Serenity frowned on assassination, but this group of fanatics would not stand for the presence of the one who almost brought the destruction of the entire population of the solar system.  
  
~-~-~-~ Aiyah! I've just come to the conclusion that ya'll don't know who's who or what's what in the Senshi hierarchy, unless you've been paying very close attention. Well, here's a little list, and I hope it all makes sense in the end.  
  
Mercury -Fukayna - 14 heir  
  
Venus -Tsuki - 14 third heir  
  
Earth -Misatohra - 14 heir  
  
Moon -Rillian - 14 second heir Rilus - 16 heir  
  
Mars -Kita - 14 second heir  
  
Jupiter -Raiko - 14 heir  
  
Nemesis -Seiko - 16 heir  
  
Saturn -Moraine - 15 heir  
  
Uranus -Natsuko - 15 seventh heir  
  
Neptune -Mesikhenet - 15 heir  
  
Pluto -Maat - 15 clone, reigning queen, even though there is noone on pluto 


End file.
